Feared Eyes, Heavy Memory, Soul Fire
by Arowen12
Summary: Newt's arrival in New York brings change and the revelation of things unknown but to a few, Why Does Newt have the eyes of a soldier?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone here is my Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them fic. I was a bit disappointed at the lack of bamf Newt and wanted to experiment with a few other ideas. I hope you all enjoy this chapter the first of a few (at least).

X

Staring over the edge of the rail, grey murky water thrashed and drummed against the hull of the ship. Looking up through damp curls of auburn stained the colour of autumn spices in the mist cloaking the deck, Newt could see large clouds swathed in silver and onyx clashing together and sending lightning hurtling towards the mortal earth below. Shivering slightly in the rich blue cloak that hung on his shoulders and shielded him from some of the wind, Newt whispered a silent warming spell under his breath, the currents of warmth traveling through his body a welcome relief. A rumble echoed ominously above bounding over the waves and bringing with it a downpour of rain the dam released. Newt sighed and flicked open the latches on his suit case after sliding it to the "muggle" setting Newt pulled out a floral pattern umbrella and with a 'pop' its wings spread open shielding himself from the downpour.

The deck was near empty as Newt's eyes cast about taking in a small child accompanied by an irate parent, an elderly woman gazing into the distance, and a crewmember lighting up a smoke, the pale wisps of silver dissipating in the harsh rain. Frowning slightly Newt crossed the deck with knees slightly bent and approached the old woman. Upon a closer glance muddled not by the mist Newt could see a coat of soft grey on her shoulders and on top of a plume of white curled hair a hat of dark ebony with vibrant green feathers bunching out from the top.

"Mam? Please take my umbrella you need it far more than I ever will."

The senior turned around revealing an aged face though kind with laugh lines and a gentle smile. Her gaze cast over his blue coat and auburn hair with a raised eyebrow before she shook her head and said, "Nonsense a lady such as I could not except such a kind offer, and you simply must keep your wonderful coat dry!"

Her tone was pleasant and reminded him of his father's mother, she had always stroked his cheeks and whispered whimsical nothings in his ear. Newt's eyes flickered up from where they had once again began tracing the hardwood of the deck to connect eyes with her for a moment before his head tilted and he said, "Really I insist my body is young and nimble a little fall of rain shan't hurt me."

The lady laughed and inclined her head taking the outstretched umbrella and sweeping it over her head, the sound of the drops cascading over the umbrella resumed. Newt nodded and swept away to the rail where he stood when the storm had started. A chill seemed to echo in his bones as he placed gloved hands on the iron railing below, old scars seemed to chastise him now for such reckless ventures. Shaking slightly Newt sighed knowing it was not from the cold, but merely memories bitter in their placement at the back of his mind, rolling his shoulders Newt took a deep breath his trembling hand of its own accord reaching for the pendent hung about his neck on worn leather string.

The gesture was familiar and a habit that had developed swiftly over time, shaking his head Newt remarked that the charm had its uses as the tension wracking his body faded away to the normal dull throb at the back of his mind. Lifting his wrist in a precise movement Newt slid his sleeve up slightly to glance at the watch on his wrist, the glass was cracked in a few places and the lettering smudged by water, dirt, and other substances but it was legible enough (Theseus thought quite the opposite). Nodding to himself with a few whispered words Newt turned, the movement shaking drops of water from his hair which landed on his face, and began to walk towards his cabin a small room with barely any space for a man much less a bed.

Entering the petite cabin Newt gently pushed the door close with a soft pulse of his magic, peering through the darkness Newt sighed and muttered, "Lumos." A soft orb of pale white light emerged from the tip of his wand illuminating the room and chasing away the shadows. The worn leather case sat in the corner of the room slightly shadowed, Newt could easily see the one lock undone but he spared no worry as the twine around the case held tight. Stepping forward Newt placed his wand in his mouth frowning slightly at the taste before crouching down level with the case. Long and nimble fingers danced over the knots tied in seemingly random places with intricate loops, the case rumbled beneath his fingers and he let out a soft soothing sound as the last of the string fell away. Flicking the last lock open Newt pulled the two halves apart allowing him to glance at the ladder illuminated by warm light below.

Familiar calls greeted him as steady hands grasped the wooden railing and sure feet clambered down wooden steps. Standing up straight Newt's eyes cast about the familiar clutter of papers and strange objects that served as his shed's walls (and floor). Stepping out of the shed and into the wide open space that served as his suitcase Newt let out a sigh feeling like he had come home, scanning over the many creatures that formed his menagerie Newt's shoulders slumped and he briefly mourned the solitude that accompanied him. People were difficult and Newt found companionship in his creatures much easier…yet it would be helpful to have an accomplice someone to help feed his babies, talk to about his problems, and help him on dangerous rescue missions. But Newt didn't want to put the weight of his own problems on any one, who would want to deal with him waking up in the middle of the night a scream heavy on his tongue, or his violent reactions to touch that never ended well for either party. Theseus might be able to deal with it; they were brothers forged in blood and fire a bond unlike any formed of common ground but he had his job as an auror.

A sharp pain in his pant leg distracted his mind from morose thoughts, looking down Newt spotted a bundle of chocolate coloured fur and intelligent eyes blinking up at him innocently. Shaking his head Newt scooped the Niffler into his arms cuddling the adorable kleptomaniac to his chest where he nuzzled the creature before setting it on the ground. Reaching into his pockets Newt pulled out a small silver coin; instantly the Niffler's eyes were traced on his hand. Reaching back he let his arm fling forward sending the coin careening away into the distance, the creature stared for a moment at a lost before scurrying away after the coin. Smiling softly to himself Newt picked up one of the stray buckets lying around and begin to make his rounds.

X

Newt could feel anxiety swelling in his gut as he stood in line, his case a reassuring weight in his hands and yet equally as heavy. It seemed he was fortune's fool Newt blithely remarked as he looked down to see the lack of string wound about the case, it was just his luck that in his haste to exit the dank cabin he had forgotten to rewind it. Looking up hastily when a cough broke through his thoughts Newt stared into the imposing visage of the man in decked in a navy blue outfit. Smiling shyly Newt let his head fall auburn bangs swinging to cover hazel eyes and a mischievous tilt to his lips that disappeared swiftly.

"First time in New York?

Newt mumbled yes even while his mind was flying over the few (mostly) disastrous visits to the American city held in such high regards. Then again the few times he had visited were during the war and everyone was taught with tension, though Percy appeared as unhinged as ever. Newt worried his lip as the official questioned him about his case, and asked to see it. Whispering a silent prayer that the Niffler kept its tiny paws to itself Newt heaved the case up flicking it over to muggle worthy before setting it before the man. A silent breath of relief left his lip when the man welcomed him, nodding his thanks Newt passed through the gate a shiver of foreboding tracing down his spine and sending shivers racing to and fro.

Newt's hand drifted upwards to clench the pendent hidden behind the folds of his coat a soft reassurance. Stepping out of the crowded terminal Newt couldn't help the awe that always overtook him when he saw the grand sprawl of buildings that formed New York in all its glory. The soft hum of automobiles moving to and fro, the warm smells of food entranced the senses and the bitter smell of smoke countered the overwhelming smell of hot dogs, and the cool wind became familiar sounds as Newt paced down the street.

X

Credence ran with his head down, fear plagued his thoughts like a virus taking over and corrupting them. His hand dug into his pocket holding the worn wooden cross kept there, rubbing his thumb over the smooth wood Credence tried to calm himself down. His breath was coming in large heaving gasps and his eyes felt suspiciously wet, Credence was late. Mary Lou had asked him to be at the square outside of the bank almost ten minutes ago, the mere thought of what she was going to do to him pushed him to go faster. If only he hadn't stared at the bakery display for so long, his mind running a mi-

Credence thoughts were cut short as he collided with someone, a bright flash of blue caught his eyes before he was falling the pamphlets clutched tightly in his grasp spilling everywhere in a frenzied flock of paper. Hesitantly Credence looked up afraid of the consequences of his ignorance, expecting anger Credence was surprised to see fear and an apologetic expression on the young man's face (Credence knew that expression all too well, he wore it often).

Studying the man in closer detail Credence noted short curly auburn hair that was swept towards the right side of his angular face revealing hazel eyes and sharp cheekbones. A vibrant blue coat donned the man's shoulders along with a white dress shirt and bow tie underneath. Following the man's outstretched arm Credence saw the hand extended towards him, the feeling inside his stomach whispered for him to take it and the honest expression on the man's face confirmed his decision.

Taking the hand Credence was surprised to feel calloused palms, raised scars painted white in afternoon sun, and long spindly fingers. The man swung Credence up with ease as if his body was nothing but air to his strength, as soon as they stood eye level Credence's eyes dropped towards the ground and he said, "I'm very sorry sir, please forgive my grave error."

The man let out a soft chuckle, pleasing upon the ears that instantly quelled Credence's fears. Looking up hesitantly Credence was met with kind eyes and a soft smile, the man shook Credence's hand still firmly entrenched in his slightly larger and warmer ones and said, "I'm Newt Scamander please call me such there is no such need for manners like that with me. Truly it was my fault please let me help you pick up your flyers."

Credence's eyebrows rose and he wondered if the slight shock of such kindness was visible on his face, a scarlet blush lightly painted his cheeks and Credence bowed his head once again and said, "My name is Credence Barebones, and I insist it was my fault, I cannot let you take the blame when it was I who was running so frivolously without looking up."

Bending down to pick up the scattered pamphlets Credence expected that to be the end of the encounter, surprise struck his heart once again as the man- Mr. Scamander bent down beside him the papers were swiftly gathered into his arms as they hunched over on the paved sidewalk. As they stood up Mr. Scamander glanced at one of the pamphlets in his hand, his brow furrowed and bitter disgust seemed to sweep across his features in an instant, his gaze snapped up assessing Credence, the stare was neither judgemental nor harsh merely assessing.

"Credence if you must insist upon this incident being your fault then perhaps you can help a tourist in need," Credence shuddered here it was, no kindness came without a price Mary Lou's vile words always seemed to ring true these days, seeing the expression upon Credence's face Mr. Scamander hastily continued, "I don't need money! Merely directions New York has changed a bit since last I visited. I need to visit the Steen National Bank do you perhaps know how to get there."

Relief lifted the heavy weight off of Credence's shoulders and he nodded as Mr. Scamander passed over the small collection of pamphlets held in his hands. Credence swallowed slightly before saying, "I'm actually heading that way my… mother is there if you would like to join me?"

Mr. Scamander noticed the way Credence hesitated when speaking of Mary Lou if the keen flash of his eyes was any indication, the man nodded picking up a heavy coffee coloured suitcase, before his eyes one of the latches popped open. Mr. Scamander hastily closed it muttering about "fixing the dam thing" before looking at Credence and nodding his acceptance.

Together they began walking down the street two contrasting characters, Mr. Scamander in his vibrant coat of blue, light auburn hair, and beaming smile and Credence cloaked in black and grey, with raven hair, and pale skin. Silence surrounded the two as Credence led them further into the city towards the bank with its grand architecture and crowds of people, Credence thought silence would be their only companion until Mr. Scamander spoke again his voice rich and soothing.

"So you live with your mother and she's the founder of this organization… the Second Salemers?"

The question set unease roiling through Credence and he turned to look at the hazel-eyed man for a moment before he replied in soft tones loud enough for only Mr. Scamander to hear.

"Yes she's the founder, but she is not my real mother I was adopted by her. Personally I do not believe what she speaks, witches may indeed run among us but if they were as she claimed then we would have already fallen. Besides I have met one, he seems no worshipper of Lucifer."

The last part of his sentence was whispered so quietly under his breath that Credence wondered if Mr. Scamander had heard the words he hadn't dared whisper aloud. Credence wondered why he trusted this man so easily. The swirling sensation that filled him with a slight warmth led Credence to believe it might have something to do with his magic, but how could Credence trust this force he was so unfamiliar with? His mind snapped back to that night long ago where Modesty was young only a toddler, his senses (things he wasn't supposed to feel) screamed at him and he had raced towards her his senses guiding him to her just in time to stop her from falling out of an open window.

Then why did his… magic (he still hesitated in calling it that) whisper only darkness and unease when he met with Mr. Graves? Shivering slightly Credence turned to Mr. Scamander a sinking feeling in his gut prompting him to ask, "Mr. Scamander are you a… someone who uses magic?"

Credence turned worried when he heard coughing followed by spluttering and wide eyes, Mr. Scamander took a moment to regain his breath before he fixed Credence with a stare slightly more serious than before and said, "And if I am?"

Credence paused for a moment before sliding into an alleyway between two buildings, Mr. Scamander followed him a patient and understanding expression on his face. Credence sighed and rubbed a hand over his face contemplating his decision, a soft pulse of light seemed to swell within himself, trusting his magic, a force that hadn't yet proved him wrong Credence said, "Then you know I have magic… or something like it? And you know I won't speak of this to my mother… how could I? She wouldn't believe me anyway."

Mr. Scamander took in a sharp breath piercing Hazel eyes seemed to stare into the depths of Credence's soul, suddenly Mr. Scamander outstretched his hand in a silent ask for Credence's hand. Nodding Credence hesitantly rested his hand in Mr. Scamander's calloused hand, his lips formed an 'o' as lightning seemed to race up and down his arm and through fingertips. Then Mr. Scamander was pulling him from shadows and they were walking in daylight, casting a curious glance Mr. Scamander merely shook his head and made a silly motion with his hand referencing magic.

"I believe you do have magic Credence but what you have is slightly different because of your… circumstances. I could explain it better if we had more time, as it is you're probably already late… I'm sorry"

Credence was intrigued, this man, magic user could tell of Credence's other power, whatever it was. Mr. Grave didn't know and he had held Credence's face and hands when healing him, doubt once again flourished in him. Regarding meeting Mr. Scamander again… Credence wracked his brain trying to figure out a time when he could slip away from Mary Lou and her wretchedness.

"Tomorrow in the evening around six I must go to my post down the street from the bank near a small café, it's supposed to rain like a wrathful God's fury upon this earth. It would not seem suspicious if I slipped inside the café and met you there. Do not apologize she would punish me already, at least I have met someone else who can aid me, are you sure you know what's going on?"

The sounds of a crowd pierced their ears as they drew closer to the bank and Credence's chest tightened with worry and fear, looking to the side he was met with reassuring hazel eyes which glanced at the crowd and Mary Lou preaching on the steps before landing on Credence once again. Leaning forward slightly but not so much as to invade Credence's personal space Newt whispered, "In this I am sure I will be there, and I will help you… my own mother flesh and blood," Newt pulled his shirt away to reveal a long white scar crawling across his collarbone and thinning at his neck he continued, "Gave me this when I was but nine for being unable to perform a spell my brother had completed years earlier. Our circumstances may be different but know that I understand you Credence. And please call me Newt."

Then with a reassuring glance full of promise the man disappeared into the crow reappearing at the front moments later. He said a few words to Mary Lou full of coldness and disgust before climbing up the stairs and entering the bank. It was a shame the man hadn't noticed the creature that slipped from his case, or maybe he had?

X

The bank was crowded with patron's scurrying to and fro in a hurried frenzy, casting his eyes around Newt spotted the Niffler scraping at a silver buckle ensconced on a man's shoe. Attempting to move forward, Newt was halted as a man older in years with white hair and a stern face questioned him, Newt stuttered out an answer before awkwardly sidling over to a bench on the side. A man of slightly over average size with dark hair cut in the typical fashion, warm eyes and a well-trimmed mustache sat on the bench a suit almost identical to the one clenched in Newt's own hands sat beside him. Sitting down beside the man Newt's eyes cast about the bank once more trying to spot the tiny Niffler, the man introduced himself as Jacob Kowalski. Distracted Newt replied with his own name and looked up when the man asked why he had come to the bank, Newt glanced at the man his eyebrow arching at the aura of Mr. Kowalski, a faint trace of magic clinging to his soul.

"To make a deposit for my brother Thee."

Mr. Kowalski nodded and Newt cast one more assessing gaze at him before the Niffler appeared out of the corner of his eyes, instantly Newt was on his feet springing away from the bench and Mr. Kowalski and towards the wayward kleptomaniac. Muffled shouting followed him but he was too focused on the task at hand to pay any attention to the words that followed him, they quieted soon enough as Newt attempted to stop the Niffler from stealing a man's watch.

Newt watched with quiet despair as the Niffler bounded down the stairs towards the vaults and out of sight, Mr. Kowalski's warm tones alike to the pastries he was so found of baking pulled his eyes away from the stairs towards the man. Newt winced with an arched eyebrow when he saw the Occamy egg clutched in his large hands, the silver glimmered in the warm inner lighting of the bank and Newt saw cracks spreading over the shiny exterior. Feeling curious eyes on him, Newt shrugged there was no point in worrying, pulling out his wand he drew Mr. Kowalski towards him and then apparated them to the stairway below.

Hastily putting the wand in his mouth Newt took the Occamy eggs from Mr. Kowalski's slightly shaking hands, cradling the silver egg the two watched in awe as the baby Occamy broke free of its shell, a pale beak with feathers of sapphire and amethyst blending in some spots to form touches of emerald. Looking up into Mr. Kowalski's warm chocolate eyes Newt smiled at the mystified wonder apparent on his face, casting his gaze over the man Newt could see now why traces of magic lingered on his soul, he was a squib, not first generation if his wonder of magic was any indication. But an Occamy would not hatch in the hands of a muggle (or No-maj as they're called in America a bloody silly name if Newt had any opinion… he wondered what they called squibs?) a squib, well that was another matter entirely as they still held magic deep inside themselves though not enough to draw on and cast spells but enough for fortune to smile kindly on them.

A clang below distracted Newt from his musings as he cursed tucking the young Occamy into his case he whispered a few calming words to it before shutting the case and hurrying down the stairs after the Niffler. He felt a small surge of warmth as the sounds of Mr. Kowalski following behind him echoed in the stair well, perhaps he wouldn't obliviate the squib and if Professor Dumbledore had taught him any important tricks it was how to avoid the law.

As the Niffler disappeared under the vault Newt shook his head and opened the vault door with his wand, the heavy metal door swung open with ease and the two were greeted with the Niffler digging through one of the trays; a collection of other ones already unhinged and emptied. Newt prepared to enter the vault when the clatter of footsteps behind him alerted his senses, turning he spotted a bank attendant. The man has already pressed the alarm, the shrill ringing bouncing off the walls flicking his wand with a flourish the man fell to the ground immobilized and Newt turned his attention to the Niffler. The creature looked up, innocence shining in its bead like eyes only to be picked up, turned upside down, and thoroughly shaken. Newt shook his head as the collection of objects in the Niffler's pouch fell out in a clatter on the ground, smiling in good humour Newt reached out to let his fingers dance across the creature's soft belly eliciting more coins and the like to fall.

With the guards approaching and the last of the treasure emptied from the Kleptomaniac's pouch Newt stepped towards Mr. Kowalski and wrapping his arm around the man with a wince apparated them outside of the bank and into one of the side alleys nearby. Starring at Mr. Kowalski Newt debated casting the obliviate spell on the man, he seemed to have a good heart and no hate lay in his gaze, only confusion. Before he could make his mind up a case was flying towards his head, casting a wandless cushioning charm Newt winced and let himself fall backward as the case hit his head.

Hauling himself up Newt couldn't blame the man for his reaction, it probably didn't help that he was muttering suspiciously to himself… again. Looking down at his case Newt's eyebrows rose in their places upon his forehead Mr. Kowalski had taken the wrong case! Newt's case had the figure of a badger carved beside one of the latches miniscule in size and hardly noticeable unless your eyes were looking for it.

Newt's head whipped up to watch Mr. Kowalski move away into the hustle and bustle of the streets, automobiles roaring past him and building crowding in from all sides. Standing up Newt moved as if to follow Mr. Kowalski but before he could take a step a female witch was in front of him, she had ebony hair that hung about her neck in a bob-cut, seriousness shone from eyes of onyx and a small frown rested on her lips.

"My name is Porpentina Goldstein I work for MACUSA and you sir have revealed magic to a No-maj and a creature escaped from your case which you have entered into the city without a permit."

Newt sighed as Ms. Goldstein declared she worked for MACUSA his eyes tracing the pavement below Newt could feel a slight headache beginning to form, he was only supposed to be here for a few days and it seemed it was likely to be longer then that. Eyes flickering briefly upwards Newt smiled apologetically and said, "Please Ms. Goldstein my name is Newt Scamander I'm a Magizoologist I study magical creatures," recognition however slight seemed to pass through her eyes before it was gone, "And I'm merely here to meet with a breeder I have no ill-intent. I must insist that we follow the muggle as my cas-"

"Mr. Scamander I insist that we visit MACUSA, I'm taking you in we will deal with the No-maj later."

Before Newt could continue and tell Ms. Goldstein of his case the woman frowned and interrupted him her voice stern yet soft at the same time. Making a move to grab his arm Newt hastily stepped back, fear flashing in his eyes like a caged animal. Ms. Goldstein hesitated, confusion and concern flashing in her eyes before she slowly stretched out her hand making her movements clear. Newt took a deep breath looking up into kind eyes before gingerly placing his hand in Ms. Goldstein's dainty hand, a shiver traced his spine as they apparated away.

The tension in Newt's shoulders seemed to fade slightly as they passed through the doors MACUSA's grand hallway gold and stone made up the foundation of the entryway along with row upon row of glass climbing to unfound heights. Newt thought he would try once more to convince the witch of his plight, almost pleading with her he said, "Ms. Goldstein I insist we go back my case-"

"Mr. Scamander I must take you in I'm sorry."

Newt sighed it was useless to try and continue as she seemed a women on a mission blind to all else; taking the lead her raven hair swirled around her neck as she walked through the busy lobby the eye catching clock in the middle distracting Newt for a second before he followed her. Stepping into an elevator Newt listened with a curious ear as the house-elf questioned Ms. Goldstein when she told them her destination, the pieces were beginning to come together and Newt couldn't help but wonder what awaited him.

When Ms. Goldstein entered the auror department Newt didn't expect to see Percival and Picquery standing around a table with a collection of aurors surrounding the two leaders, Ms. Goldstein obviously didn't expect to see the same if the shock and slight fear was any indication. Letting his height curl in on itself and auburn bangs shift to cover his eyes Newt watched the scene unfold with slight confusion and distaste. Percival hadn't even noticed Newt which was rather hard considering the vibrant blue cloak and auror skills, Newt expected Picquery's eyes to pass over him when Newt hid himself in the shadows and assumed such a folded position such a different presentation from whenever she saw him.

Newt felt sympathy for Ms. Goldstein as she was harshly put down by Picquery and Percival said nothing, not standing up for his auror or even a former auror was unlike him. Newt's eyes cast over Percy taken in his visage like a hungered man, he still wore the ridiculous haircut that he insisted was popular, and his suit was impeccable as always yet something seemed off in the way he held himself.

Newt had no time to ponder the thought as he was forced to follow Ms. Goldstein as she left the auror department. When they arrived at the wand permit offices Newt let out a sigh accompanied by a small frown once when injured he had been forced to a desk job. His blood had boiled, and he felt like tearing his hair out at the endless paperwork that appeared constantly. As Ms. Goldstein marched to her desk Newt followed almost dejectedly as a million thoughts ran through his head and a hundred questions followed in swift vengeance.

Arriving at her desk Newt let his eyes wander over the overflowing collection of books and paperwork as Ms. Goldstein sat down pulling out a long sheet of paper, with a heavy sigh she began to question Newt. She asked how long he had been in New York, his reasons for visiting and other mundane questions that Newt answered evasively. Silence fell between the two neither taught with tension or uncomfortable it simply was. A question surfaced at the front of his mind and Newt's curiosity (what led him to find a passion for creatures) burst forth in a question.

"Ms. Goldstein why were you relegated to the wand permit office?"

Ms. Goldstein looked up at Newt seeing the sympathy and understanding that filled his eyes, she seemed to hesitate assessing him with a critical eye before nodding her head raven locks swaying and saying, "There was a boy… adopted, he had magic… his mother beat him… I lost control and used magic in front of No-majs."

Newt's eyebrow arched in confusion and disbelief, the Percival Graves would never dismiss and auror for such a mistake, it was easy to fix and Ms. Goldstein seemed like more than an adequate auror; she was kind yet firm, with a strong heart and vibrant magic. Newt coughed his gaze traced on the cement below, daringly Newt looked up and said, "In England we wouldn't have dismissed you for so minor a grievance. But then again that's what makes a country different."

"And how would you know what they do to aurors in your country Mr. Scamander?"

Ms. Goldstein questioned Newt neither angry nor happily merely seeming defeated by the news and her own circumstances, Newt rubbed the back of his head eyes casting to the ground in a familiar habit. Newt opened his lips to answer his mind thinking of his brother, strong and overprotective so caring in a way that warmed Newt's insides pleasantly, when Ms. Goldstein ducked behind the desk with a whispered, "I'm not here!"

The man that swept forward was thin with an air of arrogance about him, he immediately called Ms. Goldstein in outright disregarding Newt only to call him another one of the many she picked up on the street. The man was going to continue when Percival entered the scene his presence halting all conversation as Ms. Goldstein and the other employee saluted and Percy nodded, his greeting eyes passing over Newt with no recognition.

Surprise and confusion once more bubbled up in Newt's chest as he stared at the man he knew like a brother, letting his magic reach out Newt felt Percy's aura and recoiled at the feeling of it. Somehow the aura so familiar to Newt, the magic that had reassured him many times over was distorted almost false in its taste. A lesser wizard or witch might have been fooled by the feeling of his magic but one who knew Percival Graves should have been able to instantly sense the abnormality and the wrongness of his aura.

Feeling heavy stares on his head Newt glanced up to see the Percival's pointed stare accompanied with a soft pleading look from Ms. Goldstein, pointing at his case slightly she nodded to confirm his silent question. Newt frowned internally knowing this might hurt Ms. Goldstein but there was nothing to be done, if this was the Percy Newt knew than it would hopefully be a small matter to solve.

Heaving the case up Percival reached out to take the case from his hands. That was when Newt saw it, his left hand, the pinkie finger was bare. Percival never took off that ring a gift from Theseus at the end of the war, the ring was far more than it appeared and its absence sent dread roiling through his gut and shivers cascading down his spine. This man in front of him was not Percival Graves.

X

I hope you enjoy, sorry for the slight cliff-hanger this story will be canon-divergent so expect some interesting twists ahead. I hope you caught some of the subtext and clues left for you all. Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone here is chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait it's been a hell of a few weeks with exams and unfortunately sickness. I'll try to post as often as humanly possible however. I also must apologize and the story has taken the reins from me and decided to plot its own course hereto.

X

Newt starred at the imposter, his magic curling once more to brush with the merest wisp of a touch against the man who was not Graves. Newt was at a lost for a moment his mind running strategies, time seemed to slow as he considered his options. Deciding on a plan Newt stumbled forward tripping on invisible air and knocking the wooden table forward. The structure crashed into the imposter sending him sprawling on the ground. Newt stood up and was instantly at Not-Graves side extending a hand imposed with long spindly fingers towards the man. Fog seemed to hang over the imposter's hazel eyes dazed from where his head had hit the ground.

"Legilimens."

Newt's magic reached out ensnaring the imposter's mind within his grasp, light as a feather and with as much presence as a ghost Newt looked into the man's mind. Walls of cold iron shielded the imposter's mind; magic of bleached white false and tainted threaded those walls together like ice casting grim light upon the barren landscape. Newt let himself draw close to the walls spotting fractures that raked across broad walls like scars carved deep into the mind. Pushing against a crack Newt let himself shrink till he was the likeness of a salamander, crawling through the small crack Newt breached the imposter's mind.

What Newt found made him clench imaginary fist, it wasn't any criminal who had taken Percival's place. It was Gellert Grindelwald this man Professor Dumbledore had spoken of with affection and sorrow in equal measures. Images floated in the man's mind, his meeting with Credence and the prophecy spoken of one near Credence with great power. Newt could see what Grindelwald was blind to, Credence was no squib he was marvelous. He could see that Percival was being held in a cell somewhere in London being forced to talk and tell the mastermind anything he wanted to know.

Seeing enough Newt pulled out of the man's mind a split second having passed outside of their encounter, Ms. Goldstein and the other man only beginning to heft the table from its position on the floor. Grindelwald was staring at Newt, cold fury and a calculating expression on his face, Newt shook his head slightly and muttered, "Obliviate."

The spell enveloped Grindelwald tearing the memory of the last few seconds from his mind. Taking his hand with a shudder Newt helped the criminal to his feet as Ms. Goldstein set "his" worn case upon the oak table.

"Are you alright sir?"

Ms. Goldstein questioned, concern evident in her voice as she stared at her former boss. Grindelwald nodded confusion bubbling onto his face for a moment before fading leaving a confident visage in its place. Turning towards the table he reached forward as a tense atmosphere filled the room the occupants waiting with baited breath. The latches were flicked open and the case's contents shown to the world.

Newt smiled at the sight that greeted them row upon row of pastries some glazed with jellies, others sweet rolls of cinnamon. The smell drifted through the air and Newt took in a soft breath taking in the heady scent of fresh pastries. Dipping his hand forward Newt snatched one of the pastries ignoring the outraged and surprised expressions of the three aurors he took a bite of the pastry.

"Mr. Scamander!"

X

Newt frowned as he looked upon the destruction that once was Mr. Kowalski's apartment. Rubble and debris littered the streets and the metal stairs hung like a twisted version of the monkey bars seen at playgrounds. The crowds swarmed around the apartment, lights flashing from the cameras and hushed whispers and rumours filling the air. Pushing past the crowds Newt started to climb the stairs to Mr. Kowalski's apartment a faded carpet of maroon beneath his feet. Entering the room Newt could see the large hole where once a wall stood, stepping over a fallen lamp Newt ventured further into the room crouching beside Mr. Kowalski and observing the wound oozing crimson liquid from his neck. Biting his thumb with a sigh Newt stood up oblivious to Ms. Goldstein's calls from below he waved his wand letting his magic flow outwards to bring the shattered remnants of Kowalski's home back together.

Sitting on the small bed with soft linen blankets Newt picked up his case lovingly caressing the sides he opened it and looked inside briefly before snapping it shut as Ms. Goldstein entered the scene and the last brick settled into place.

"It was open?"

She asked worry evident in her voice, Newt frowned slightly at the caution in her voice, the people in America held to much fear for the magical creatures that roamed this Earth; creatures of wonder and beauty. Shaking himself from his thoughts Newt smiled apologetically and said, "Just a smidge."

"That crazy Niffler things on the lose again?"

Ms. Goldstein refrained the question with haste her eyes searching the room as if trying to spot the little kleptomaniac. Newt dreaded the thought of trying to catch the little thing in New York a city where the streets were lined with windows displaying all manners of shiny things.

"Uh might be."

Newt responded hesitantly he had yet to do a sweep of his animals and see who was in their enclosure and who had escaped into the outside world. Smiling unsurely Ms. Goldstein made an exasperated movement with her hands and said, "Well look for it!"

Newt frowned slightly as Ms. Goldstein stepped inside the room her eyes casting around the room till she landed on Mr. Kowalski passed out in the corner. Instantly she was by his side inspecting the puncture marks on his neck and loudly exclaiming, "Look he's hurt, he's bleeding."

Before she could take further action a Murtlap sprang from behind the dresser its pale pink skin harsh in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Catching the creature before it could cause farther harm Newt made soft shushing noises whispering to it as he tucked it back into its enclosure.

"Mercy Lewis what is that!"

Ms. Goldstein's voice was full of worry as she watched him tuck the struggling creature back into the case her eyes riveted to the little creature. Curiosity shone in those eyes of chocolate, Newt looked at those eyes for a moment before turning his head away.

"Nothing to worry about that is… a Murtlap."

Newt assured her as he fastened the latches shut, Ms. Goldstein looked unsure and asked, "What else have you got in there?"

Mr. Kowalski beside her began to slowly sit up groggily rubbing his head, Newt smiled and said nothing before standing up and offering Ms. Goldstein his hand.

X

The Goldstein's apartment smelled of cinnamon, lemon, and the comforting scent of tea that seemed to saturate every piece of furniture in the Scamander family home. A wave of warmth traced Newt's skin as he stepped inside supporting Mr. Kowalski with Ms. Goldstein. A head of golden curly hair became visible from another room and Ms. Goldstein sighed turning to the two men she said, "That's my sister Queenie Goldstein."

Newt nodded taking in the information his eyes scanned the room taking in the layout of the homey apartment and the many decorations and pictures scattered throughout. Queenie stepped out from the other room a dress of deep navy adorning her shoulders. Mr. Kowalski's eyes were fixed on her, Newt had to admit she was beautiful then again Tina was much the same in their contrasting differences.

Tina with raven hair, a cool demeanour and serious eyes and Queenie blond and bubbly. Newt could see that the Goldstein sisters were made of sterner stuff than they appeared even as he felt the barest trace of another mind brushing against his own. Flinching his eyes darted to catch Queenie's gaze she smiled slightly apologetic and said, "I'm a natural Legilimens can't help picking up the thoughts of people around me. Though you Mr. Scamander are very interesting, the Brits are usually quite hard to understand with their accents but you well it's another language completely."

Newt nodded saying nothing else on the matter there was a reason he was excellent in Occlumency it seemed there was a reasons for Tina's strength in her own sister. Jacob sat down at the dining table as Queenie began to prepare a meal the ingredients waving in the air and dancing to an invisible tune. Tina began to regal her sister with her day as Mr. Kowalski watched on in amazement.

Turning where he stood in the living room Newt stepped into the center, his brain running overtime as he tried to figure out all the thoughts bunched together in his head. They were a jumble of strings some connected some looped in for fun and all bunched together in one large knot. Turning to look at the kitchen Newt said, "Ms. Goldstein may I use your living room for a moment?"

With reluctant curiosity she nodded and Newt smiled at her before turning back to face the problem at hand. Slowly he began to untangle the threads of his mind making them tangible and materializing them as wispy words in the real world. The web started at the center with Grindelwald. Newt tried to recall what Theseus said in his letters to Newt something about Percival not responding for a few weeks.

That could be attributed to Perce's disappearance as Grindelwald apparently didn't know of the friendship between Thee and Perce. Next there was Graves location he could be anywhere in the world. Logically it would make sense that Percy would be in the city as it seemed Grindelwald needed him for something most likely a Polyjuice potion or his memories. The sensation Newt felt when he was in Grindelwald's mind was cool with wooden shelving around them most likely a cellar.

The next piece of the puzzle was Credence if Newt's theory was correct than Credence was an Obscurial, a wizard or witch who had been forced to hide their powers, those powers had turned inwards and manifested as something powerful and dangerous. But Credence was far too old, any recorded cases reported the victim not living past twelve if they were lucky. Which would mean Credence would be extremely powerful in comparison. This lead to the prophecy, oh Percival was genius! No matter how much the man denied it he had a gift for divination, he had spoken the prophecy to Grindelwald falsely. Grindelwald thought that it was a child near Credence not that it was Credence itself.

This all lead to the reason Grindelwald had captured Percy and was in New York in the first place. His goal was to win over Credence's trust and use his powers in the oncoming war between magic kind and the mundane. He had infiltrated MACUSA not only to find the Obscurial but to weaken MACUSA.

Pausing in his thoughts he turned a new question in mind to look at Tina the three were sat at the dinner table eyes wide at the wispy strings of smoke and words that connected Newt's thought process.

"Tina the boy who was being beaten was his name Credence?"

She nodded and Newt let out a silent "Of course!" it made sense Tina was demoted because she was such an excellent auror in finding Credence she could have saved him or whatever magical child resided in the Second Salemers. But the matter had been hushed up and lax were MACUSA when they scanned the children they missed Credence and so he was forced to suffer under that vile excuse for a human Mary Lou.

Stepping back Newt examined the large web of thoughts spanning the Goldstein living room, turning once again to face the three Newt saw the curiosity vibrant on their faces smiling slightly Newt said, "It's a simple form of magic that lets you put your thoughts in the real world. Sometimes it's troublesome trying to figure everything out when it's cluttered in your mind in this matter your thoughts are easier to sort and connect. My brother showed me how to do this."

"Your brother?"

Queenie asked even as Tina gazed at the words floating upon the air like little clouds reading the carefully collected thoughts with dawning horror. Letting the wisps fade Newt collected his thoughts before replying, "Theseus Scamander."

"Isn't he the war hero?"

Newt sighed and nodded it seemed Thee's reputation proceeded him even here, Newt was only glad that his involvement was hidden behind another persona. Tina gazed at Newt studying the acceptance on his face she asked, "How do you know Mr. Graves isn't actually Mr. Graves?"

Newt bit his thumb again looking at the floor for a moment before saying, "A ring on his pinky he always wears it. Couldn't have lost it there were tracking spells it was of goblin make. Given to him by my brother. They were friends during the war, I've even met Percival a few times."

Tina apparently satisfied by the answer and seeing Queenie's impatience said, "Come join us Mr. Scamander it's not poisoned."

Newt smiled looking at the three already sat down the aura of family that surrounded them was tempting and the warm smell of food drew him in. He hesitated a step before the table wondering if such peace could last before shrugging and setting his worries aside.

X

Newt listened tucked under the soft comforter the Goldstein sisters had provided him with. Queenie set down the mugs of steaming cocoa on the table with a soft 'thud'. Her slippers were soft upon the hardwood flooring of their apartment as she left the room closing the door with a soft 'click'. Springing into action Newt threw off the heavy covers and winced at the cool air that brushed across his skin. Taking his case in hand Newt gently set it on the oak flooring and unlatched the brass clasps the case popped open the halves splitting apart like a book.

Looking at Mr. Kowalski Newt flashed a smile before stepping inside his suitcase grasping the wooden railing as he disappeared inside the case only a tuff of auburn hair visible. Newt grinned as he heard Mr. Kowalski's surprised noise, reaching up Newt let his hand appear and gestured for the man to join him. Almost feeling the man's hesitance Newt waved his hand again before resuming the journey down the ladder.

Newt looked up from the bottom of the ladder to see Mr. Kowalski or at least half of him hanging down from the admittedly small hole in the ceiling, with a few shakes the man felll down with to the ground. Newt winced at the sound before rushing forward extending his hand to help Mr. Kowalski.

"Mr. Kowalski are you alright."

Mr. Kowalski looked up at Newt his larger hand calloused as Newt's own, clasped his hand and Newt succeeded in helping Mr. Kowalski to his feet. Nodding his head Mr. Kowalski brushed invisible dust off his vest and trousers before turning to face Newt his voice deep a pleasant baritone he said, "Quite alright and haven't I told you before call me Jacob."

Mr. Kow- no Jacob's lips turned up a warm smile soft at the edges that crinkled his eyes and seemed to light him up from the inside out, Newt couldn't help smiling in response, the corners of his lips twitching up of their own accord. Jacob's eyes cast around the wooden shed taking in the miasma of paper cluttering the floor and pinned to the walls; diagrams of the creatures encloses and found on his travels as well as many of the drafts for his story. Wonder shone on the man's face and Newt looked at the door half closed letting sunlight colour the pages golden in anticipation.

"Would you like to see the rest?"

Jacob stared at Newt startled surprise evident in his eyes as they travelled over the walls and landed on the wooden door swaying slightly in an invisible breeze. When Jacob nodded Newt couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, oh he liked this man brave enough to see what was beyond the door, caring and compassionate, loyal he would certainly fit in well in Hufflepuff.

Striding forward Newt caught Mr. Kow- Jacob's eyes and pushed open the door, the man followed behind and let out an audible gasp as they stepped out into the artificial sunlight. Newt tipped his head back taking in the cool breeze and the smells of home, however rank they sometimes were. Looking around Newt listened as they called out to him welcoming him back and asking for their food. Shaking his head in amusement Newt strode over to the small extension of the shed and gathered a few of the buckets and feed.

"W-What is all this? How is this possible?"

Newt laughed softly to himself and turned to face Jacob sprigs of curly auburn hair dancing in front of his yes Newt said, "I'm a Magizoologist I study magical creatures and take care of them. And this just happens to be my menagerie; their place of residence while in my care. Let me tell you it took more than a few undetectable expansion charms to build this place, my brother Thee reckons I've broken a Wizarding World record . Now would you mind helping me feed them?"

Jacob starred for a moment an incredulous expression on his face, eyebrows arched and lips turned up in a disbelieving smile. Nodding he stepped forward and Newt planted a few buckets in his hands.

"Well come on then the Nundu is a feisty female that doesn't like to be kept waiting. She's also debatably the most dangerous creature in here, all in good fun I suppose."

Jacob looked decidedly less happy at the mention of the Nundu but that was to be expected. Feeling a weight that had settled on his shoulders the moment he stepped foot tin New York fade away Newt felt a thousand times lighter and all the happier for it. Hefting the buckets with a clang Newt stepped out from the small alcove almost a porch that resided in front of the shed and entered the open and closed spaces that formed the creature's habitats.

It was stunning once you exited the slight overhang of trees and saw the collection of trees sprouting from the land like tiny tendrils in the distance, the icy tundra glimmering like a thousand jewels bejeweled in sunlight, broad planes with rocky heights carved out of stone, a forest of bamboo tall like sentinels in guarding all enclosed, and the herbology section where the plants were potted here there and a bit of everywhere.

Together the two made their rounds Newt like an over excited puppy pointing out each creature their name, use, defining characteristics, and of course the danger they posed to humanity.

"That there hanging from the branch is a Swooping evil, it may seem small but it's actually in a cocoon when released it's much more like a butterfly with wings of blue and green. Now don't panic it is considered slightly dangerous because it feeds on people's brains. But it wouldn't hurt us right? It actually secretes a venom that diluted can be used to erase bad memories. I was thinking of something… a right! Your wound!"

Newt stroked the creature one more time before leading Jacob to one of his many workplaces scattered throughout the suitcase. Grounding the required ingredients with a mortar and pestle Newt sniffed the concoction and frowned before adding in a touch of Basil nodding to himself he continued to add ingredients until the mixture had a smooth texture and the was the colour of avocados or olives.

Applying a bit of the salve to the wound Newt stepped back and added some water and a trace few other liquids making the remedy drinkable. Handing the cup over to Jacob Newt said, "This will probably work for you, muggles are a tad bit different in their physiology from humans. It should be fine though I excelled in herbology; potions on the other hand was debatable, that was surprisingly more of Thee's forte."

Downing the liquid which was most likely quite bitter Jacob coughed and spluttered but dutifully swallowed the liquid. Silence descended for a moment as Newt took the wooden cup back and washed it out in the small sink (or rather what acted as a sink).

"Your brother, you speak of him a lot, are you two close? Tina also said something about him fighting in the war? I fought myself, saw the trenches, the blood and pain. I was lucky in that I was a fighter pilot didn't spend days trucking through the mud unless our sergeant made us. Did you fight in the war Newt?"

Newt was quite for a moment pondering his answer to the multitude of questions Jacob had thrusted upon him, looking out upon the vast vistas Newt said, "Thee and I are close, when I was expelled from Hogwarts he was there for me. Taught me a lot, nothing regarding creatures mind you, rather dueling, potions, and more commonly he called it "How not to die." He was a great teacher. We shared a flat for a few months before the war my mum… well let's say she wasn't happy with the expulsion staining the family name and all the hogwash. Then he entered the war, as I said he taught me dueling he seemed to have a natural talent for it and soon rose through the ranks he was a general. In England we have the Ministry of Magic instead of MACUSA and he works there as an auror. I fought in the war on the western front with the Ironbellies- dragons. Was one of the first riders tamed Joanne and rode through the wind. Course I went under a different name Newt Scamander was too young. Some say I earned a reputation for myself but I don't listen to rumors."

Newt could see the fire in the back of his mind his eyelids drifting shut and letting the memories flow past him. The screaming, the smell of death and charred flesh. But also the thrill of riding her feeling powerful muscles thrum underneath him see the destruction spread like wildfire in her path. Those weren't the only mission sneaking into different bases under the cover of night. Rescuing magical creatures being used for experiments or as weapons in the war. He had lived far more than any but Perce or Thee knew.

Opening his eyes Newt shook himself from morose thoughts and turned to face Jacob, a soft smile on his face. A slight struggle in his breast pocket drew Newt's attention looking inside he could see Pickett stretching as if waking up, shaking his head Newt turned to Jacob and said, "Want to come see the Bowtruckles have to return Pickett here to his home tree the silly thing was asleep in my pocket the whole time.

Jacob studied Newt for a moment taking in the flash of darkness in Newt's icy blue eyes that passed like a summer shower upon a soft May day. Nodding Jacob followed Newt as he turned and began the arduous trek through the habitats towards the Bowtruckles home tree.

X

Popping out of the suitcase Newt helped Jacob out and looked around the room before rushing to the window gently pushing the curtains of soft mint aside, night had truly fallen darkness cloaked the streets and only the halos of light provided by the streetlamps illuminated the cobbled pavement below. Turning to face Jacob Newt considered the man taking in the light and wonder in his eyes the thirst for adventure.

"Jacob I have to find my creatures, Tina would like to wait for tomorrow but that's too late. I don't know New York very well would you be willing to help me. I could you a man like you tonight, someone who knows fear and sees when the time to face it is, someone who has a heart full of compassion and kindness. Cause you see that's the secret with my creatures, you can have all the treats in the world and the sweetest face in the world but if your hearts cold as ice they won't touch you."

Jacob considered the words for a moment taking in the honest expression on Newt's face the light of adventure heavy in the quirk of his lips. Jacob nodded an open smile on his face, Newt felt like rushing forward and enveloping the man in a hug but decided against it for one Newt didn't really like contact with the human race.

"So where in New York would there be a whole bunch of greenery?"

Jacob stared at Newt as if he was a madman missing the obvious. Jacob shook his head and said, "Central park it's the giant forest in the center of New York."

"Ah that forest! Yes that should do for the Erumpent, we also need to find the Niffler, Dougal the Demiguise. Oh I also need to check on Credence tomorrow evening is far too late and might put him in danger."

Stepping closer to the window once more Newt's hands reached towards the window locks and with a push of his magic they flicked open turning to Jacob with a dangerous smile Newt popped through the window and out into the winding streets of New York.

X

"Where are you going Newt?"

Jacob asked shivering and pulling his jacket tighter around his body, Newt turned a wind caressing his locks and sending them bouncing around his head. Eyes glowing in the pale moonlight Newt said, "Following Credence's magical signature which is peculiar as it leads towards a gala of some kind for the soon to be president or something of that manner you know better than I; the trace ends a few feet from here. Once I talk to Credence we can find the Niffler and Erumpent with ease the Demiguise might be a tad bit trickier."

Following the trail Newt could see a shadowed figure crouched in the alleyway stepping forward Newt dropped down beside the shadowed figure. A whispered "Lumos." And a tiny ball of soft white light floated between the two. In the pale light Newt could see the figure resting against the brick wall it was Credence his eyes at half-mast, hair matted with sweat, and a frown settled on his lips. Leaning forward Newt lifted credence from the wall making as little contact as possible he shifted credence to face the light.

"Credence are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Credence slowly blinked his ebony eyes looking up at Newt in surprise and fear, Newt made soft shushing noises as he helped Credence rest his back against the wall giving the young man the space he needed.

"Mr. Scamander? H-how did you find me? What are you doing h-here?"

Newt sighed making soft comforting sounds at the back of his throat subconsciously as he spotted the fear abundant in Credence's eyes and the tremble in his hands. Sharing a quick glance with Jacob Newt turned to face Credence his voice a soft whisper in the near empty streets of night.

"It's okay Credence it's me. I found you using your magic when we connected I touched a trace of it, just as you can find me using the same method. I came to find you to warn you about Mr. Graves. What happened to you? It's alright you're not in trouble Credence you can tell me."

Credence nodded fear still hiding in his eyes, swallowing his own fear and instincts down Newt reached out and tenderly held Credence's hand in his own looking in to orbs the colour of obsidian and letting Credence see the truth in his words, baring his soul for him to see.

"I-I we visited Shaw as he runs the newspapers Mary Lou warned him to publish an article on witches. He declined, that wasn't what made me angry he called us f-freaks. I couldn't control it, it bubbled up inside of me and I knew I could stop it but I didn't want to. W-what do you mean you have to warn me about Mr. Graves… we met earlier today he, he told me to find the prophesied child."

Rocking back on the balls of his feet Newt thought about everything that had happened and how their situation had become a slight bit dire. Knowing every second would count Newt popped to his feet and looked into credence's eye's asking, "Can you walk I'll explain on the way."

Credence nodded and Newt smiled extending his hand. Credence took it his grip firm and sliver of light peeking through the darkness that seemed to cloud his soul. Pulling Credence up he turned to Jacob and nodded, the three under the cover of darkness began to walk down the streets.

"Credence I don't have time to explain everything in detail so I'll try to make this clear as possible. The Mr. Graves you've been speaking to is actual a dark wizard named Gellert Grindelwald who has been torturing the wizarding world waging war on ideals stating humans danger to wizard kind. My friend Percival the actual Mr. Graves has been captured by him, he's the one who gave the prophecy albeit a false one to Grindelwald.

Because you see Grindelwald thinks the person he is looking for is beside you not actually you! He's looking for an Obscurial which is what you are Credence, a wizard or witch who has been forced to subjugate their magic, it turns inward and results in an Obscurus. It's rare to see one who lives pass twelve so frankly you Credence are a miracle. Grindelwald wants your power, wants the Obscurial on his side for the war. Now where do I fit in this? I'm a Magizoologist from England, friends with Percy same with my brother Thee. A Magizoologist is someone who studies magical creatures and how to take care of them. Right now we're trying to find some friends (by which I mean creatures that have escaped).

Now Credence this is where you come in, it's up to you what road you want to take I can't force you to do anything simply know the stakes. You can go back to the orphanage where you will put your family in danger, it might be safe but Grindelwald will move soon. You can come with us but that my friend is a winding road, if we succeed Grindelwald will be revealed and you will be safe. You can be taught how to control your powers in safety but you will always be hounded after for such power. Three I can offer this chance, things will reach a climax soon and there may very well be a point where you will be believed to be dead, or knowledge of your power may never reach others ears. I can take you with me to England where you might be safer than in New York. We simply can't know now and I won't force you to make a decision yet only keep this in mind."

Newt felt parched after speaking for so long a rare occurrence, rolling his shoulders he turned to look at Credence. The young man had hope shining in his eyes a spark of determination radiating like the sun. Smiling kindly Newt turned to face Jacob who seemed happy with what Newt offered, looking ahead Newt could see the glint of glass reflecting from the streetlights.

"Question time will have to wait for now we have a Niffler to worry about. Oh yes introductions Credence this is Jacob Kowalski he wants to open a bakery and Jacob this is Credence Barebones he's an Obscurial. Hmm where is it? Ah ha there he is the adorable kleptomaniac!"

Before Credence and Jacob could process Newt's words he was dashing across the street chasing the little creature as it scurried past him. The two shared a look before following the billowing tassels of blue.

Newt was staring at one of the displays when they caught up to him the sound of their breaths loud in the silence of the street. Starring at the window Newt could see the Niffler standing like a statue and innocent expression on his furry face. Diving forward Newt attempted to snatch the creature as it dove out of the way. Diving farther into the shop Newt dug through the draws trying to catch the little klepto as it clambered onto the chandelier. Jumping Newt caught the beaded chandelier and suddenly he was swinging in circles the creature just out of reach. Falling to the ground with the chandelier Newt let out and 'oof' before reaching out and catching the little thing.

Stepping out of the store window Newt caught Credence and Jacob's amused looks smiling Newt tilted the Niffler upside down and began to shake the creature; the rattle of coins and other valuable items falling upon the concrete echoing throughout the block.

"Is he always like this?"

Credence asked Mr. Kowalski even as he watched Newt stroke the little creatures belly a Niffler he called it. Mr. Kowalski laughed and said, "Not always he has many faucets but I trust him with my life and I've known him for all of four hours perhaps."

Credence stared at Mr. Scamander for a moment seeing the brilliant smile, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, the auburn curls that seemed to roll around his head, and the coat of deep blue a warning to enemy's and a beacon to friends. Credence's musings were short short when Newt turned to face them after sealing the Niffler inside his case he said, "Of course I'm always like this I'm always me… well except for that time in Beijing but that's a story for another time."

X

I hope you all enjoyed and that Newt didn't seem to OC there were certain elements of Sherlock and Doctor Who incorporated within the story and Newt's character.

See you all next chapter and enjoy life!


End file.
